rwbyhomebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY Homebrew Wiki
Welcome to the RWBY Homebrew Wiki I have edited the front page of this wiki to make this as noticable as possible. This is NOT A MALICIOUS EDIT! If you honestly want to create a good RWBY OC, then keep reading. THIS IS NOT A JOKE! I SWEAR! About this Edit This wiki is explicitly designed for those who were displeased by the standards on the official fanon wiki. The 'rules' section on this page will offer advice on how to improve your OC, and get it accepted. These rules will not detract from your characters appeal, but they can make the creation of a character more difficult. Please go into this with an open mind. Again, please note that this edit is NOT MALICIOUS, and is meant to help those who honestly want to create a strong, interesting character. Rules Here are some rules for creating characters. *Always follow Monty's naming rules. These rules are final, and have no excpetions that aren't named Ozpin. This is the word of Monty, and it is final. *Do NOT make your character more powerful than any member of the main cast in regards to their respective 'specialties'. No one is faster than Ruby, more physically versatile than Blake, more magically versatile than Weiss or a better physical fighter than Yang. This is FINAL. *Avoid cliches. Lone wolf teens with dark pasts (and wolves in general) are a bad idea, UNLESS you can really delve into the character and what makes them so hesitant to rely on others. Instead of having their family be slaughtered by Grimm, what if they're murdered by a member of the White Fang, or a Hunter gone AWOL? Give your character a strong motivation to do what they do, give them a PURPOSE. *Do not give your characters insane super nuke-everything weapons. Crescent Rose is considered dangerous and impractical by Ozpin, so anything worse than that is likely a no go. Weapons can be cool without having to be massive or overly complex. Think of clever ways to use Dust, or combinations of weapons that you haven't seen before. Use combination weapons that actually EXIST, like the incredibly awesome Apache Revolver. Look at that thing, it isn't big or flashy, but DAMN is it cool! Make something like that, give it a backstory of it's own. *Try to base your characters on something that isn't you. It can be tempting to make a super-sexy badass self-insert Gary Stu/Mary Sue and give them a personal harem of cliche women, but don't. Self inserts are FINE, and can be some of the most fun characters to RP as, because the investment is there, you have a REALLY strong reason to do this or that. But BE INTROSPECTIVE! Don't make a super badass swordfighter, with a flawless personality and a dark past with your name, hair and eye colour. Make your character more LIKE YOU! Give them YOUR personality flaws, YOUR talents, YOUR attitude! If you can use a weapon in real life, have your character use that weapon, and add some cool flare. Can you use a Bo-Staff in real life? Give your character a sweet Bo-Staff that is also a three segment staff, and has dust abilities like Myrtenestar! Are you a bookish type? Think of some way to give your character a tome that uses dust instead of magic! There are endless possibilities. Do you like a certain video game character? Great, take inspiration from them, don't just outright copy them. One of my characters take inspiration from the Avatar in Fire Emblem: Awakening, because she's a cute, confident, SMART girl who know how to lead a group! If you can't love a character you wrote that isn't a self-insert, redo them or get checked for Narcissistic Personality Disorder. *This rule is one of the most important, and that's to follow the canon. I honestly believe that most of you weren't accepted because you broke the laws of canon. This is the biggest no-no you can do while writing an OC. While it's ok in certain fandoms (e.g. Naruto) to add to canon in a sensible way, this cannot happen in RWBY because we know so little. We don't know how aura works, or the extent of power a semblance can have, or even what colours of dust do what. So for now, just use what we do know to your advantage to make a cool character, and if it's revealed that you CAN use that super cool ability you wanted to use, go back and change the OC later. Protip: OCs are NEVER finished, and the best ones are barely even started yet. They must always change and evolve into better, superior OCs. I assure you, the OCs I wrote when I started this fanon are DRASTICALLY worse than the two I have somewhat fleshed out now. *Have fun... seriously. If you don't care whether your OC is accepted or not then go all out. Just try to note that the character isn't serious in big, preferably bold letters. If you DO want the character accepted, and you DO want to RP with other characters, and it isn't being accepted, make sure you are following all of these 'rules'. If a reviewer says something about your character is off, then it probably is. Please, I've talked to these people and they are perfectly rational and willing to answer questions to the best of their ability. But they are human. If your character is really bad, they WILL likely admonish you for it. Grammar can be an issue for non-native English speakers, but just explain the predicament to the reviewer or a wiki member and ask for their help. Remember, your good character = more RP for them = more fun for them. They WANT the wiki full of good characters, just be willing to put in the effort. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse